Earth's Last Day
|image =Guyferd ep 25.PNG |nameofepisode =Earth's Last Day |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =25 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Earth's Last Day is the twenty-fifth episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode opens with a comic relief scene featuring the Kujou siblings at a bakery, shopping for a birthday cake for Gou Kazama before cutting to Zodiac and Kuzan having a disagreement. In order to end Kuzan's uncertainties, Zodiac sends Valcanon out to kill Guyferd. After a scene in Gou's apartment with Takeo Shiroishi and Etsuko Muragoshi, Masato Kazama is seen speaking with Kuzan on a rooftop. Masato flashes back to his battle with Guyferd as Kuzan continues to try and get into his head. Kuzan soon flees and Masato chases after him only to be ambushed by a group of Fangs. Back at Gou's apartment, Rei and Yuu Kujou are preparing a party for Gou, but the party is "crashed" by Valcanon, who comes in through the window. While initially frightened, Rei stands up to the monster, only to be seriously injured when trying to protect Yuu. Gou and Shiroishi return to find Rei dead and Yuu missing. Gou is able to channel his life energy through his magatama and resurrect Rei. They lay her on the couch, and Gou begins to feel pain after expending so much energy, and they are immediately contacted by Valcanon via Crown Camera Sphere. Gou follows it as it returns to Valcanon, but it leads him into a trap and he is ambushed by several Fangs. When he defeats them Valcanon approaches Gou, who demands to learn what he has done with Yuu, and then sees that he is being held hostage by a large group of Fangs. Just when Valcanon is about to behead Gou, several Fangs fall from a higher level of the building. Gou looks up to see that Deathferd has just rescued Yuu. Deathferd and Gou begin to fight the onslaught of Fangs, and Gou transforms into Guyferd. He barley dodges a boomerang-like toss of Valcanon's axe when he reverts from Guyferd to Gou due to the large amount of energy given to Rei. Valcanon reveals that he knew this would happen, and, seeing his brother in danger, Deathferd takes Gou's place in the fight. Yuu then helps the weakened Gou away from the fight, but while stopping to rest, they are confronted by Zodiac, who quickly defeats Gou while Deathferd and Valcanon continue to fight. Masato gets hit by Valcanon's axe, but in an agile maneuver Deathferd is able to defeat Valcanon while he tries to retrieve his weapon. Yuu rushes to Masato to tell him of Gou's defeat, while Etsuko tells Shiroishi and Rei about what happened. At Zodiac's lair, Kuzan is seen strapping Gou to an operating table outfitted with an apparatus that is attached to the Gaia-Net, with the intention of using the energy of the Ryusuisho that has bonded with him. Monsters *Guyferd *Zodiac *Deathferd *Valcanon Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Metalferds *Fangs Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes